Minor PCs in the Games
This is a list of minor PCs in the .hack//Games. In the Games, there are a total of 56 characters that can be seen running around town, but they never join Kite's party. After meeting them, a Ryu Book entry would appear with their name, items they carried, and whether they were online or not. Wing *Male, Blademaster *Has a crush on Cima. *Lives with his mom. *Seems to be a complete newbie. *Has a cameo at the beginning of .hack//G.U. Rebirth playing a different character. Macky *Male, Wavemaster *He finds it difficult to level up. *Goofs up critical situations in real life. *During Mutation he briefly got his own tv show called "Build Up 1, 2, 3 Workout! How About You?" ...which got cancelled after only two episodes. *Afterwards he must have gotten depressed because he mentions his body getting flabby and decides to take up sumo. Also by the end he understands it's more fun to play with friends then just worrying about leveling up. NOVA *Male, Heavy Blade *A major otaku, he is obsessed with anime. Favorite is "Space Ship Super Nova" (An homage to "Space Battleship Yamato"). Also likes "Magical Miss Nova" (An homage to Sailor Moon?), "Novamon" (An homage to Pokemon), and "New Generation Novangelion" (An homage to "Neon Genesis Evangelion"). *Trying to learn English to speak with foreigners online and eventually makes a friend from the US. *Likes baseball. *Appears in .hack//Another Birth, for more information see his Character Page. Sachiko *Female, Wavemaster *She has extremely bad luck. Though her luck seems to turn good after post-Quarantine. *Apparently she sees ghosts. (Perhaps she sees Aura?) *Believes she's cursed and the only rare item she has was given to her by Orca. Sadly, the item was lost during the Infection server crash. Neja *Male, Twin Blade *He's "not" one of the The World's programmers. *If not, then he must be an extreme fan as he always has something good to say about the game even when things go wrong. *Seems to know Piros. *Is totally obsessed with a female player who's a priestess in real life. In the end he meets her outside of the game and seems to regret it. *During Mutation his account was cancelled, but he had a dummy account incase something like that would happen so that's how he continues to play. *Appears in Rebirth playing a different PC. His new character still has a fascination with Priestesses and still denies knowing Piros. Heavy *Female, Wavemaster *Constantly suffers from lag due to a bad connection. *Not only that but the server crashes for her every day. *By the end of Quarantine all is well for her. Benkei *Male, Heavy Axeman *Has problems that parallel Hayate's, such as him needing spirit resistance while she needs body resistance. *Collects weapons like the "real Benkei." (Named for a character in the feudal-era Japanese tale "Benkei to Ushiwaka") *Paired with his friend Ushiwaka, Benkei says they're as good as the "Azure" guys. *In the end he accepts Heavy Axeman as being slow, but dependable. Hayate *Female, Twin Blade *She has a hero complex. *Always asking where Kite gets his weapons. *Thinks of forming a team and she'll be the "Red Ranger" (A rather obvious reference to "Super Sentai" "Power Rangers")... Task *Male, Long Arm *Like Hirami he's an informer, but of real world info rather than game info. Hinata *Female, Blademaster *Just started the game at Infection. *Hopes to make 100 friends, and by the end of Quarantine she does. *Balmung fangirl. *Wishes everyone can get along. Seems like a pacifist. A-Kichi *Male, Wavemaster *An ex-con..possible member of the Yakuza? *Always worried about the cops overhearing his conversations. *After Quarantine the cops are outside his home waiting for him and he wonders what "The World" will be like in seven years. Must mean he's going back to jail for that long. This was a hint to the making of .hack Conglomerate, which takes place 7 years after Quarantine. Cleama *Female, Long Arm *She's a real jerk. *Annoyed by her teacher, Yuckey, Grid, Task, Hayate and Yuji. *Hates jealous guys. Grid *Male, Long Arm *Complains a lot. *Loves the radio show "Talk ON." *Sends out tons of snail mail. *Admittedly plays the game too much. In the end he has no food, job or income and wants to stop playing but is too addicted. Quess *Female, Wavemaster *Likes to ask questions about everything. Nekoski *Male, Heavy Axeman *A boy that likes cats very, very much (Neko means cat). *His cats are: Maine, a Maine Coon and Blue, a Russian Blue. *Lives with his parents but is old enough to drink. *Possibly has a crush on Acerola. Gyokuro *Male, Wavemaster *Works out of the home instead of an office. His job is writing columns for a paper/magazine. *Always worried about food. Loves curry, rice and ramen. *Wishes he had a girlfriend to take care of him and eventually makes one in the game. Osugi *Male, Twin Blade *He's very forgetful and has an erratic sleep schedule. *Constantly talks about things he did that are embarrassing. *Much like Sachiko he seems to have bad luck. Acerola *Female, Long Arm *Loves cats. *Her cat is a female and the name is "Bon Soir Francois." *Is friends with Nekoski. *Does marathon play sessions. Borscht *Male, Blademaster *Lived in Russia for a year. *Is a wannabe rapper. M-78 *Male, Blademaster *Compulsive liar and rumormonger. His infamous rumor that going to Θ Embarassing Forbidden Virgin would completely remove all female party members' clothes actually managed to confuse most actual players playing the .hack//Games! *Claims the Key of the Twilight is at Ω Wimpy Disappointing Paradise. Yuckey *Male, Wavemaster *Says "hey" a lot. *Much like Quess, he asks a lot of questions. Nijukata *Male, Heavy Blade *Doesn't remember the names of guys. *Often mistakes Kite for other people. *Complains about his back problems. *Possibly knows Meg (Friend of Alph) and Yuki (from Liminality). Hirami *Female, Blademaster *Considers herself an informer and tells you many true, little known things about the game. *She doesn't want to lose to Task as an informer. *Thinks Wing, Cima and Bell are weirdos. *According to Hirami's investigation, poison waves were extracted from Henako! Go figure. *Almost fell for M-78's lie that he's from another planet. Henako *Female, Wavemaster *Henako always talks like she's hot for something. This means that in real life, she's either a very flirtatious girl, or a 40-year old man. *She's the goddess of love. *Is extremely attracted to Kite and is very hyper! *She is one of the few characters still around in The World R:2. She's the leader of a very powerful Arena team, and trades some of the rarest items in the game. She's a member of Trifle. BIG *Male, Blademaster *He's very slow-witted. *Constantly thinks about things possibly going on behind the scene regarding the The World's problems. *He had a website but the host went down. *In .hack//Outbreak his voice system went haywire making it hard to understand him. *BIG is married! *Often talks in 1337 (leet). Yuji *Male, Blademaster *Seems to be an anarchist. *Enjoys chaos. Cima *Female, Long Arm *Thinks very highly of herself and lowly of Orca and Balmung. *She constantly uses Wing. *Apparently she knows what Balmung's character looked before he beat the One Sin and won his wings. So she must be a long time player of "The World." *Like Yuji, she hates that "The World" is back to normal and misses the chaos. Koji *Male, Wavemaster *Says "thanks" a lot. *His last name is not Watanabe or Okada or Jokura. *Often praises CC Corp and the game. Crest *Male, Heavy Axeman *He's a bio major in school. *Constantly applies biology theories to in-game happenings. *In Outbreak he starts asking people A/S/L, also by that point he seems to have become friendly with Kite. Mayunosuke *Male, Heavy Blade *Envies Balmung and wishes he to could have wings. *Doesn't take good care of his items. *His PC is pretty messed up. Mutsuki *Male, Blademaster *Works in a group magazine with Oborozukiyo. Also wrote a cat ear book. *Another cat lover. Heard there was a cat player and wants to have one for himself. Oborozukiyo *Male, Twin Blade *Works with Mutsuki on a magazine. *Likes cat web pages. *Stalks Alicia, also likes Stare. *Goal is to conquer 10 areas in 1 day. Bell *Female, Twin Blade *Started playing the game around the same time Kite did. *Is apparently an actress or band member in real life. *When she's too busy to play, she has someone else log in and level up for her. Cossack Leader *Male, Wavemaster *He's taken it upon himself to take patrols to make the game safe. Possibly a former member of the Crimson Knights. *Wants to become strong like the Crimson Knight. *He is still using dial-up... *In the beginning of Mutation he's looking for individual in a sexual harrassment case. The individual keeps talking about priestesses (Neja...) and after the game he had caught him and cancelled his account. *He has belts in karate, judo, and kenpo. Alue *Male, Wavemaster *He's an idol in "The World," see? *There was an event called "Surround Alue." *His fans bring him money and items but his level is low since all he does is talk. *Kind of depressed that Alue is popular and not the real him. *Lost all popularity after a concert gone bad in Quarantine. Alpha Ichigoro *Male, Long Arm *Born in Roma, Italy but lives in Tokyo. *Loves weird food combinations. (Sushi in Pasta?) *Was at Alue's concert and said the singing was very bad. *Seems to almost always be in a good mood. Alicia *Female, Blademaster *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Doesn't have any real dialogue in the games. Just there to trade items as are the rest of the characters below down to Tim. *Mutsuki and Oborozukiyo like her. *Likes to trade for Well Water. Stare *Female, Wavemaster *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Liked by Oborozukiyo. *Likes to trade for Pure Water. Flare *Female, Twin Blade *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Likes to trade for Burning Oil. Fool *Male, Wavemaster *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Likes to trade for Holy Sap. Teria *Female, Long Arm *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Mutsuki likes her. *Likes to trade for Sports Drink. Waffle *Male, Twin Blade *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Likes to trade for Cooked Bile. Cyan *Male, Heavy Blade *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Likes to trade for Well Water. Panta *Male, Wavemaster *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. *Likes to trade for Pure Water. Jutah *Male, Twin Blade *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. *Likes to trade for Burning Oil. Annri *Female, Wavemaster *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. *Likes to trade for Holy Sap. Benoit *Male, Twin Blade *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. *Likes to trade for Sports Drink. John *Male, Blademaster *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. *Likes to trade for Cooked Bile. Micino *Female, Blademaster *Likes to trade for Golden Axes. Tim *Male, Wavemaster *Likes to trade for Silver Axes. Bear *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See his page for full details. Mimiru *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See her page for full details. Crim *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See his page for full details. A-20 *Plays a minor role in .hack//SIGN. See her page for full details. Kazu *Plays a minor role in the .hack games, .hack//Another Birth, and Legend of the Twilight. See his page for full details. Sieg *Plays a minor role in .hack//Liminality. See his page for full details. Gallery image: wing.jpg|Wing image: macky.jpg|Macky image: NOVA.jpg|NOVA image: sachiko.jpg|Sachiko image: neja.jpg|Neja image: heavy.jpg|Heavy image: benkei.jpg|Benkei image: hayate.jpg|Hayate image: task.jpg|Task image: hinata.jpg|Hinata image: a-kichi.jpg|A-Kichi image: cleama.jpg|Cleama image: grid.jpg|Grid image: quess.jpg|Quess image: nekoski.jpg|Nekoski image: gyokuro.jpg|Gyokuro image: osugi.jpg|Osugi image: acerola.jpg|Acerola image: borscht.jpg|Borscht image: m-78.jpg|M-78 image: yuckey.jpg|Yuckey image: nijukata.jpg|Nijukata image: hirami.jpg|Hirami image: henako.jpg|Henako image: BIG.jpg|BIG image: yuji.jpg|Yuji image: cima.jpg|Cima image: koji.jpg|Koji image: crest.jpg|Crest image: mayunosuke.jpg|Mayunosuke image: mutsuki.jpg|Mutsuki image: oborozukiyo.jpg|Oborozukiyo image: bell.jpg|Bell image: cossackleader.jpg|Cossack Leader image: alue.jpg|Alue image: alphaichigoro.jpg|Alpha Ichigoro image: alicia.jpg|Alicia image: stare.jpg|Stare image: flare.jpg|Flare image: fool.jpg|Fool image: teria.jpg|Teria image: waffle.jpg|Waffle image: cyan.jpg|Cyan image: panta.jpg|Panta image: jutah.jpg|Jutah image: annri.jpg|Annri image: benoit.jpg|Benoit image: john.jpg|John image: micino.jpg|Micino image: tim.jpg|Tim image: beargames.jpg|Bear image: mimirugames.jpg|Mimiru image: crimgames.jpg|Crim image: a-20games.jpg|A-20 image: kazugames.jpg|Kazu image: sieggames.jpg|Sieg category: Game Characters